Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. Portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in their computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Furthermore, such devices are being manufactured to enable communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, near field communication (NFC), etc.
In current NFC systems, data routing is performed according to one or more routing tables, which are often downloaded from a device host (DH) and stored at an NFC controller (NFCC) in a storage device (e.g., a memory device). As the data residing on a DH may be altered and/or reprogrammed, a routing table residing on the DH can be compromised by interlopers who may seek to carry out, for example, a “denial-of-service” attack using the altered routing table.